He's a Crazy Boy
by AGirlWithTheBrokenSmile
Summary: When Dominique Weasley agrees to let Teddy give her some advice at the Potter's Christmas party, unexpected events take place...One-Shot, second place winner of acciohope15's first kiss challenge. Teddy/Dominique


**Hello, this is Lily! This is written for acciohope15's "First Kiss" Challenge. I really hope you enjoy it!**

**:)**

**-Lily**

Dominique Weasley was certainly not one to ask for advice. She had always been the independent type, and didn't like the idea of asking someone for help. She did things the hard way: on her own. She liked knowing that when she accomplished something great, it was from her hard work and effort, and from her hard work and effort only. And, in her opinion, getting advice from someone was a form of help. Therefore, whenever her paranoid and constantly-worried-over-nothing mother tried to help her out, Dominique would declare that she was perfectly capable of doing things on her own and flee the room, escaping her mother's useless fretting.

So, when Teddy Lupin insisted on giving her advice, she was ready to quickly decline. But something about the way he looked, so innocent and compassionate, made her stop and think.

Perhaps we should rewind to the beginning.

It was the Potter's annual Christmas party that was held every year. Anyone from any family was allowed to attend. Every year there was music, food, and entertainment. It was something that many of the Hogwarts students looked forward to every year.

That night, Dominique was wearing a simple dark blue dress that reached her knees. She hadn't bothered putting on any make-up. This was due to the fact that every year, James Sirius Potter and his friends picked someone to drench with a bucket of ice-cold water when the clock hand struck twelve. Therefore, Dom had decided to ditch the make-up out of fear that if she did apply some, she would be picked as the unlucky person to be soaked and all the makeup would smear and run down her face, which in Dominique's mind didn't seem like a very pleasant experience.

About halfway through the party, Dominique set down her cup of cherry-flavored punch on one of the white plastic tables and waded through the crowd, music pounding in her ears. She finally escaped the masses of people and walked out onto a balcony that hung off the left side of the large Potter house. She closed the shiny glass doors and walked up to the balcony ledge. She rested her pale skinny arms on the white wood and gazed off into the dark night sky. She heard an owl hoot in the distance and spotted a brown rabbit that zoomed off into the forest, cracking twigs and branches as it sped away.

"What are you thinking about?"

Dominique jumped in surprise at the sound of Teddy Lupin's voice. She turned around and glared and him. "Teddy!" She exclaimed. "You scared the life out of me!"

Said boy chuckled and walked over to where Dom stood, who was currently still glaring at the blue-haired seventh-year.

"Geez," he said, a smile in his voice, "someone's a little jumpy. Lost in thought, were we?"

Dom shrugged and absentmindedly picked at the lining on her dress with her nails. "I suppose you could say that."

"What were you thinking about?" He repeated his question from earlier. Dom looked up at him. He seemed genuinely curious.

Dom shrugged once again and replied, "I don't know. Stuff…"

Teddy shot her a look. "Stuff, huh? Could you be a little more specific?"

Dom glared at him. "Why do you care, anyway?" She snapped, her voice filled with annoyance.

Teddy held up his hands in an "I surrender" way and replied, "I'm just curious, that's all."

He looked a bit hurt at Dom's reluctance to tell him anything, and said girl immediately felt a bit guilty.

"Sorry…" she muttered. "I've just got a lot on my mind." She stared at the ground below her.

There was a short silence between the two before Teddy asked quietly, "Care to share? If you've got any problems, I'm pretty good at giving advice."

Dominique was about to quickly respond, telling him that she didn't need any advice, but there was something in his eyes that made her stop, bite her tongue and think twice. She had lived her whole life without any advice or help at all. She had literally done everything on her own. She deserved a little help, didn't she?

"Well…" she said awkwardly, no knowing how to start, "…I don't know, it's kind of a girly thing…" Seeing the look on Teddy's red face, she rolled her eyes at him and quickly added, "Not anything I couldn't talk about with a bloke…but you probably wouldn't want to listen to me…"

This time, it was Teddy's turn to roll his eyes. "Come on, Dom," he said, "of _course _I'll listen. Honestly, I'm not going to wimp out even if it's a bit of a…_girly _thing." Dominique saw him flinch slightly at the end of his sentence, and had to bite back a giggle.

"Well," she started slowly, "…it's this guy…." A blush came across her pale cheeks, and she stole a glance at Teddy. He didn't look too repulsed by the subject, so she continued.

"I've liked him since first year. He knows me pretty well, considering we've been friends for a while. You see, I think he likes me, too. I mean, he shows the signs. He blushes when I compliment him, he smiles when he sees me, like I made his day just by walking into the room. He sometimes even flirts with me a bit….but despite all that, he still hasn't made a move."

There was another silence when she finished talking. Then, Teddy replied, "And this upsets you?"

Dominique rolled her eyes at Teddy's logic and responded, "Well, yeah. I'm just so tired of _waiting _on him. It's almost like he's scared at what people will think…"

Teddy took a deep breath and replied, "Well, I think I know who you're talking about. And I agree, I think he likes you, too."

He looked over his shoulder at Eli Jacobs, the source of Dominique's confusion and sadness. Dominique followed his gaze and sighed. "I wish I knew what his holdup was…"

Her comment was followed by a pretty long silence. Then, he said, "Dom, I really don't know. I guess he's just scared, like you said."

Dom scowled in annoyance and leaned back over the white balcony. "I wish that there's a guy who likes me and isn't afraid to make a move."

After a couple of silent moments, Teddy said quietly, "Dom…" He looked up at her, and Dom was surprised to see a hint of sadness in his amber-colored eyes that he always kept the same, even with the ability to change them at will.

He moved in front of her and kept moving closer to her. Soon, Dom was pressed up against the balcony ledge and Teddy's face was inches was hers. Her heart beat fast, nervousness flying around in her stomach. Was he about to kiss her? Was Teddy Lupin, the boy who everyone was convinced loved Victorie to bits, despite her constant rejections, about to kiss _her? _

The answer was yes. He was, indeed, about to kiss her.

"Dom, the boy…" he whispered, "he's crazy for not making a move. He's a crazy boy. He's crazy for knowing that you like him and still not doing anything. He's a crazy, crazy boy…"

Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Dominique was frozen at first, but quickly snapped out of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, ignoring the fact that there was a thirty foot drop below her.

After a few more moments, he broke away from her, breathing heavily. Then, in only about a second, he leaned down and pecked her on the lips. It could barely be called a kiss.

But Dominique liked it even better than the first one.

It was too late when she heard it.

"3, 2, 1…"

Both Teddy and Dom were instantly soaked with a bucket of freezing water. Dom let out a little scream and wiped the water from her eyes. Both her and Teddy stood there for a moment, soaking wet, before they both burst into laughter.

It had been a good night.


End file.
